Unnamed outpost at X:8300; Y:28370
This unnamed outpost is a facility in Just Cause 2. Description It's an odd little unmanned outpost. It has an indestructible pipeline leading into it, probably because of the Gas Pumps. This is a very odd place for such an outpost. There's no generator, so the electrical lights must have a very long and expensive ground cable. There's a wooden fence to keep people from falling over the side of the steep cliff. A notable feature are the vehicles here. Both ground vehicles have a desert camouflage color. It also offers a spot for BASE jumping - the helicopter landing pad, overlooking the nearby Kem Jalan Merpati military airport. The fact that all the vehicles are the same color suggests that the vehicles along with the outpost are owned by a private orginization. There's a small Stunt ramp not far from the dirt bike spawn. It would be perfect for the bike, however due to the fact the ramp is facing off of one of the steepest cliff faces in the game, the motorcycle would not survive the fall. military airport can be seen from here.]] Slightly north from the small ramp is a traffic sign that warns of poor road conditions. It is possible to drive the Chevalier Traveller SC to Kampung Ekor Bengkok, but the village is on lower ground, so it's not possible to get back. Things you can find here *1 white Gas Tank. *3 red gas tanks. *2 Gas Pumps. *A helicopter landing pad, complete with a helicopter (see below). *11 Red Barrels. *2 Resource Items: **1 cash stash. **1 weapon part. *3 shipping containers. *2 wooden shacks. *1 small wooden roof. *6 about 20 liter plastic canisters (most likely water). *Construction material: **5 large pipes, tied together. These look about as thick as a Pipeline. **4 about 20 x 20 cm wooden bars, each about 3 m long. *2 lamp posts. Location On the southern slope of the Desert Peak mountain. It can only be accessed by aircraft or Grappler. The place has a good view of the entire south-east quarter of Panau. It's almost south-east of Kampung Ekor Bengkok, which is visible from here. The Kem Jalan Merpati military airport can be clearly seen from here. Vehicles All make the aiming box red, meaning that you'll get Heat if you're seen in them. All vehicles also spawn in various hues of tan. Perhaps this was a outpost once used by The Agency? After all, this is the only place where the Makoto MZ 260X spawns, and it is owned by the Agency only, as the one here is not seen in use by anyone, but it is red-marked. Perhaps the Panau Military took over this place? Unlikely. But possible. *Rowlinson K22 helicopter, at the same level as your Black Market version. It is unique as it is the only tan Rowlinson that spawns anywhere. *Makoto MZ 260X off-road motorcycle. Only place where it spawns outside of Black Market. *Chevalier Traveller SC pick-up type maintenance car. It's normally tan (desert camouflage), but if you use a helicopter to carry a differently colored car there, it may spawn as green (or possibly any color). Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *The two Gas Pumps can respawn. This is unconfirmed. In the one game this is known to have happened, it was quite some time and completion before this happened (approximately 30%-30hrs difference). *There are 4 red lights on the mountain, about 50 to 100 meters to the south from here and about 20 meters lower than the outpost. They disappear when the player gets closer to them than about 100 to 200 meters. They can best be seen by helicopter and at night. These are probably meant to be the top lights for a set of 4 Fuel Silos, which were removed during game development. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Unmarked locations in Panau